ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
You're No Help at All
}} Failing to enlist the aid of an increasingly haggard Vaarsuvius, Elan, Durkon, and Daigo resolve to save Banjo (and Lien) themselves. Cast * Elan ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Banjo the Clown ◀ ▶ * Lien ◀ ▶ * Daigo Da- ◀ ▶ * chief grukgruk ◀ ▶ * shaman vurkle ▶ * Vaarsuvius' Green Bird ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius' Blue Bird ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius' Yellow Bird ◀ ▶ Transcript Elan: —and then the witch doctor guy grabbed Banjo off my hand and said I wasn't worthy of holding him! Daigo: That's when the stabbing and shooting began. Durkon: Followed by the runnin' and prayin'. Vaarsuvius: Why in the infinite planes would a tribe of orcs spontaneously begin worshipping your hand puppet? Elan: Wouldn't a better question be, "Why don't more tribes of orcs spontaneously begin worshipping my hand puppet?" Vaarsuvius: No. Vaarsuvius: No, it would not. Vaarsuvius: Wait—were there not four of you when you departed? Elan: Lien wouldn't run away. Daigo: Because, you know... Durkon: Paladin. Lien: So, if you were looking to sacrifice a virgin, you'll have to find a way to travel back in time to before my Junior Prom. vurkle: no, banjo like girl with some experience. grukgruk: better if been around block few times. Lien: Damn it, how does my mother keep being right about this stuff? Daigo: So, do we have a plan to rescue her? Durkon: I dinnae exactly prepare me spells today wit stealth in mind, but I think I may be able ta— Vaarsuvius: I wish you all the luck required to complete your endeavor. Elan: Wait—aren't you coming with us, V??? Vaarsuvius: I am not. Vaarsuvius: I only agreed to accompany this expedition because I needed to procure several avian specimens with which to complete my current experiment, which I have done. Vaarsuvius: I leave the details of establishing trade relations—including dealing with unforeseen consequences thereof—in the hands of those marginally more qualified. Daigo: But what about Lien?? Vaarsuvius: My sole priority lies with continuing to search for Miss Starshine. Vaarsuvius: Lien is an adult, it is not my place to relieve her of the ramifications of her unwillingness to flee when circumstances warrant it. Durkon: Wha if she dies, Vaarsuvius? Wha then? Vaarsuvius: Then I suppose you will need to raise her. Who knows? Perhaps we can get a message to Sir Greenhilt in that manner. Either way, it is hardly my concern. Vaarsuvius: Fly! Vaarsuvius: Now if you will excuse me, my research awaits. Durkon: Come back 'ere, ye blasted elf! Elan: Forget it, Durkon. We can handle this on our own. Elan: I may not have been able to go back to save Haley, but I can go back and make this right. This is where we draw the line in the sand (literally) and say, "No more!" Elan: We won't leave one of our own behind again!! Durkon: Ye ARE talkin' aboot rescuing Lien right? Elan: We won't leave TWO of our own behind again!! Elan: (Thanks.) D&D Context * Fly allows Vaarsuvius to fly at a speed of 60 ft/round for about 15 minutes at V's current level. * Lien's paladin code of conduct and immunity to fear prevents her from fleeing from a foe. Trivia * This is the first appearance of shaman vurkle. External Links * 554}} View the comic * 79831}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Fly Category:Banjo, God of Orc Island